<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Line, Next Box by krasnodar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450676">Next Line, Next Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnodar/pseuds/krasnodar'>krasnodar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Papers Please (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnodar/pseuds/krasnodar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз – инспектор. Кое-кто еще, кого мы знаем, - Джорджи. Все не очень весело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Line, Next Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826863">Next Line, Next Box</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideny/pseuds/ideny">ideny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Комментарий автора:<br/>События Papers, please происходят в одной из стран восточного блока, они иногда шутливы, но в основном нет. Учитывая Ace Attorney, Арстотцка получилась скорее более напоминающей Германию. Милости прошу отсечь мне голову, если вам кажется, что сеттинг не выдержан.<br/>---<br/>Сохранено авторское оформление прямой речи.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ожидая на холодном воздухе, он готовит ответы на вопросы, которые, если все пройдет гладко, никто не задаст.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>«<em>Поздравляем</em>» написано в письме.</p>
<p>Перед письмом и перед лотереей было собеседование, они предпочитают слово «собеседование».</p>
<p>- Майлз? Не Милош? Звучит будто не арстотцкое, ха? У нас не может быть инспектора, ха-ха, который не в состоянии правильно написать свое имя. Очевидно, у Министерства образования еще полно работы с вами, горными козлами.</p>
<p>Нет, сэр. Да, сэр. Майлз.</p>
<p>- У тебя есть семья?</p>
<p>Мои сестры. Одна старше меня, другая младше.</p>
<p>Моя племянница, дочь старшей сестры.</p>
<p>Она была замужем, сэр. Ее муж был убит в Парадизне во время освобождения.</p>
<p>Очень гордимся, сэр. Да.</p>
<p>И наш отец.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Квартира была размером, возможно, для двоих жильцов, но Ильзе сказала, что им повезло, что они живут всего впятером.</p>
<p>Проснувшись в холоде ночью перед первым днем, он молился (это суеверие – скорее, он надеялся и надеялся, что кто-то его услышал), чтобы никто, кого не должно быть здесь, не попробовал пересечь границу. Чтобы никакие документы не были поддельными.</p>
<p>Разве только через три дня он понял, что надеется, что каждый будет мошенником и мошенником очевидным. Глупым мошенником с прошлогодними документами или чужой фотографией, или по имени Микки Наполеон Бонапарт Маус.</p>
<p>Одним пасмурным днем контрольно-пропускной пункт закрыли рано, и слухи, что ползли под металлической задвижкой, были о подрывнике на другом посте и об инспекторе, который не заметил расхождение в пять килограммов между данными в паспорте и на весах.</p>
<p>Ха.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><em>Потому что меня заставили поверить-</em> нет.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Первый раз он появился на следующий день после первого подрыва вообще без каких-либо документов, напевая государственный гимн (четвертый за три года), как будто не мог выбросить его из головы. Он замахал своими руками, как маленький ребенок, когда ему дали листок бумаги с красным штампом и сказали уходить.</p>
<p>Он вернулся на следующий день с паспортом, сделанным из обивки чемодана. Печать Орбистана, – сказал Майлз ему, – это птица.</p>
<p>Не маргаритка.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Из-за моих сестер.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>В один четверг он обнаружил Ильзе плачущей и разъяренной в темноте коридора их многоквартирного дома с переплетенными руками и перекошенным лицом. Министерство здравоохранения прислало письмо и нанесло личный визит; сообщили, что она достаточно долго пробыла вдовой. (<em>И Франци, они и с Франци говорили, животные, свиньи-</em>)</p>
<p>Плакаты с детьми с румяными щеками, смотрящими на горизонт, недавно появились на стенах вокруг трамвайной остановки. Один и тот же плакат, много раз подряд.</p>
<p>Старик уже начал говорить Ильзе то же самое.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Из-за мальчиков, за которых мои сестры не вышли замуж. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Охранники и другие инспекторы звали его Дядя или Старик. У тебя волосы седые, - говорили они. – В остальном, Дядь, ты очень хорошо сохранился.</p>
<p>Но через три месяца его начальник, видимо, забыл, что его прозвище – это всего лишь шутка, и привел ему двух новых инспекторов, которых он должен наставлять. За которых он должен нести ответственность.</p>
<p>Конрад был высоким блондином, и он инстинктивно улыбался, если думал, что на него смотрят. Саймон был выше, темноволосым, и если ему улыбнуться, то он изменит свое выражение с не-улыбки до еще меньшей улыбки. Они напоминали ему пастушьих псов, когда они еще щенки, с длинными тонкими лапами и глазами, которые слишком сильно волнуются о том, что о них подумают. И хотят быть полезными.</p>
<p>Он указал им на киоск с газетами, где работала дружелюбная женщина, которая заваривала чай в самые холодные утра. Указал на стойку, где продавали карривурст, в фантастическом предположении, что у них есть лишние деньги.</p>
<p>Рассказал им о расхождении в пять килограммов.</p>
<p>Сказал себе не привязываться.</p>
<p>- Снова. Да он издевается, - сказал между делом Конрад одним утром.</p>
<p>Кто?</p>
<p>- Этот парень с прической как у ежа и паспортом с еще не просохшими чернилами.</p>
<p>- У него <strong>был</strong> паспорт? – спросил Саймон.</p>
<p>Дома по вечерам он рассказывал о Саймоне и Конраде, и Герр Еже, потому что это лучшие истории, что у него были. Ильзе готовила, Фрида держалась за ее юбку, Франци училась под серым светом из окна в той комнате, где у них было окно, а старик сидел и ждал, и стучал своей тростью о пол.</p>
<p>(Конрад говорил о девушках в общем с раздражающей энергией, проваливался в свой стул, когда кто-то говорил «красивее их всех», погружался еще глубже в тишину, когда разговоры становились менее общими, моргал своими слишком широкими голубыми глазами.</p>
<p>Саймон упоминал одну особенную девушку, нечасто и с такой осторожностью, будто он развязывал колючую проволоку голыми руками. Рыжеволосая.</p>
<p>У Саймона тоже была сестра, за которой он приглядывал.</p>
<p>Конрад, говоря слишком много слов, признался, что это за ним приглядывал его брат.)</p>
<p>Он привел их в парк около многоэтажки на День Независимости и Единства (четвертый новый государственный праздник за три года), познакомил их со своими сестрами, Фридой и стариком там, где все могли их видеть. Они поклонились в своих серых пальто, как солдатики на декоративных часах, и до вечера заучивали с Фридой песни и учили ее различать птиц. По мнению Фриды, знакомство было очень приятным.</p>
<p>В следующие недели к его сестрам не приходили, поэтому представилось возможным, что Министерство здравоохранения согласилось на Фриду.</p>
<p>Однако у Саймона была едва минута одним облачным утром, чтобы объяснить, что его переводят. В другой город. Но- спасибо. За все, что Вы сделали. Спасибо. До свидания.</p>
<p>Две недели спустя Конрад просто исчез.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Из-за оружия. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Он не умел стрелять из винтовки, для этого была охрана.</p>
<p>Разве он не проходил военную службу?</p>
<p>Проходил. Нет, проходил, и это-</p>
<p>Но было еще одно расхождение в пять килограммов, или три, и будки инспекторов были снабжены винтовками.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что кто-то- </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Винтовки не остановили расхождения, и следующее пришло, когда Герр Ёж стоял напротив него с лучшим до этого момента паспортом, и они были заперты в будке вместе со звуками бегущих шагов снаружи, и мужчина выглядел серьезнее, чем когда-либо.</p>
<p>- У нас там погода лучше, на севере.</p>
<p>Вот как?</p>
<p>- Именно так.</p>
<p>Тонкие стены будки завибрировали, и официальные документы на них заколыхались, цитаты и жалкие благодарности.</p>
<p>- Знаете, что нужно для того, чтобы попасть в Орбистан?</p>
<p>Это шутка?</p>
<p>- Шутка?</p>
<p>Две свиньи, пара шелковых чулок, таблетка анестетика. Шутка.</p>
<p>- Паспорт Орбистана, по одному на каждого. Если Вы заинтересованы.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что для чего вообще копить деньги, их никогда не достаточно, вместо этого их можно потратить на <strong>что-то</strong>! </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>- Герр Инспектор… Герр Инспектор. Мне жаль. Вы просили пять, но они сказали, что материалов хватило только на четыре.</p>
<p>- Герр Инспектор, я бы не говорил этого, но граница закрывается.</p>
<p>Четыре.</p>
<p>Ильзе, Франци, Фрида и старик.</p>
<p>Вот, что он должен думать.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что другого шанса могло и не быть. </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Фрида прячет лицо в маминой куртке, лицо ее матери отрешенное, будто первая фотография Арктики. Франци стоит между взрослыми, и ему приходится сказать ей: веди себя беспокойней, люди, как я, настораживаются, если ты не нервничаешь.</p>
<p>Звук свистка пронзает серое утро, снег начинает падать, и где-то на юге, возможно, старик просыпается от дозы Сливовицы во вчерашнем ужине и стучит своей тростью о пол.</p>
<p>Металлическая задвижка открывается, и они первые в очереди.</p>
<p>- Документы, пожалуйста.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>